


When food making suddenly turns into love making...

by sechskiesatnight



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, Sir!Jiwon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sechskiesatnight/pseuds/sechskiesatnight
Relationships: Eun Jiwon/Reader, Eun Jiwon/You
Kudos: 3





	When food making suddenly turns into love making...

You find yourself in the kitchen, making dinner with Jiwon. You found some new recipe you want to try out and conveniently Jiwon asked if he can help of anything. He said that he was on a break from his game and even though the reasoning made you laugh... hey, as long as he's helping.. You'll make use of his assistance.

You assign him with any simple tasks that you're sure he'll be able to do well, like dicing veggies or mixing up a sauce. Of course the choding he is, he keeps on tasting everything he touches. He keeps on picking every ingredient and giving it a taste. Sometimes he doesn't really react much, besides simple satisfactory _'mmhm'_ but from time to time he'd be making such satisfied faces you couldn't not notice… He would close his eyes, furrows his brows and occasionally let out a little moan to show his enjoyment of the food.

At one point it gets so distracting you lose your temper… Suddenly, you drop on your knees, right there in the kitchen and get a hold of his shorts; _'Sir- You must stop doing these sexy faces or else…'_

It takes him a minute to realise what's going on. You wait no longer after you see a smirk appear on his face. You take his dick out of his shorts and take it all in, sucking like it's the most delicious thing in the whole kitchen. After a while he abruptly and forcefully takes out his cock out of your mouth and makes you stand up, just to lay you down on the counter. 

Hurriedly he moves some things to the side to make more space (and to avoid making mess). Lifting up your dress up he admires your soaking wet panties. After teasing you just a little with gentle touches, he moves your underwear to the side and puts a finger in without any warning. This makes you a total whimpering mess... As much as he likes to play with you teasingly, more than that he likes the taste of you. He puts his mouth on you and eats you out as if he haven't eaten anything for days. You're already unbearably horny and wet so his touches makes you completely lose your mind.

Jiwon sure knows how to work down there and you can't seem to take it no longer because it's **too. damn. good.** _'I will cum, I will–'_ you manage to say and he suddenly slows down, but still licking some small licks, as if he's an innocent kitten... Though you can see a little evil glimmer in his eye. 

_'Well well well... why would you even start this if we aren't gonna have much fun with it..'_ the way he says it makes you squirm. _(imagine he says it in a fashion he said 'shiit i made it man'🙃)_ His hungry eyes scan your body laying down, heavy breathing, and sweaty... He smirks, shaking his head _'just look at you, being all horny during dinner time…'_ You just keep looking at him with needy eyes, whining. He continues: _'You were so enthusiastic you almost made me cum by sucking me off…'_

_'Your dick taste too good, Sir!'_ you quickly try to defend yourself, while propping up on your elbows to see him better. Instead of looking into his eyes, your look is stolen by something else... Can't help but admire that big veiny cock, that still stands upward proudly. 

You take an advantage of the minute he was just admiring your body and jump off the counter to steal a kiss. You do so while unbuttoning his Hawaiian-style shirt and as you do, your hands are all over his chest. Your touch travels down to his butt, you massage and touch all over his thighs, receiving a rewarding moan from him. You look up into his eyes and he has the same satisfied face from earlier, bit this time his eyes are only half-closed. _'May I, Sir?'_

He nods lightly and you swallow his whole length at once and he moans so loudly. That causes you moan too; you always enjoy making him feel good. Your mouth sends vibrations to his dick and he cant help but thrust hard into your mouth. Sudden movement makes you choke a little, but in an enjoyable kind of way. _'fill my mouth full of your dick'_ is the only thought you have now.

You suddenly stop _'wait don't cum yet...'_ as you get off your knees and lean closer to whisper into his ear _'please cum on my body, Sir'._ With one swoop you get the dress off your body. Your boobs bounce a little and you can tell he almost cums while clearly enjoying the view. You reach for his dick again, stoking it lightly, when his hand travels to you pussy. You're so wet and sensitive down there, every touch makes you squirm.

It doesn't take you long until both of you cum; long strings of his seed lands all over your tummy. You end up panting hard, looking at each other trying to process what the hell just happened and how did you end up like this. Smiles grow into laughter and you run off to the bathroom to clean yourself up. While at it, you wiggle your butt while Jiwon watches you from a distance, admiring your body while biting his lip...


End file.
